


Exploration

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Girls Kissing, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Reimu and Marisa seek one another's warmth.





	Exploration

It was a quaint winter evening at the Hakurei shrine. A blistering torrent of snowfall around the immediate area. Inside was the building's maiden with her lifelong companion in tow, both clad in only their undergarments.

"Uwah~ it's so cozy in here, Reimu. I woulda turned into a popsicle if I stayed at my place!" Marisa uttered as she was bundled with a blanket, sat beneath the kotatsu.

"Well, I could be looking at much worse things tonight." Reimu noted in a position adjacent to the magician.

"By the way, Raymoo. Ya gotta have some booze around so we ain't starin at each other all night!" Marisa making an excited inquiry.

"I would definitely drink so I wouldn't have to stare at you." Reimu giving a quick rebuttal.

Marisa pouted. "Aw c'mon Reimu! There's gotta be somethin we can do tonight!"

"Well, there is one thing we can do," Reimu stated. "lay down."

Marisa proceeded to crawl toward Reimu's futon, laying onto the bedding as she awaits Reimu to join her.

The maiden proceeded to lay next to be blonde, on Marisa's right side. "let's share our bodies on this frigid night, magician." Reimu proclaimed as she slid her left hand into Marisa's bloomers.

Marisa shivered. No matter how many times her and Reimu began to touch each other, the blonde's reaction to the maiden's digits was still one of ecstasy.

"Ah, Raymoo~" Marisa cooed, the blonde proceeding to insert the digits of her right hand into Reimu's cotton undergarments.

Without making eye contact, both women looked upwards as they explored one another's inner walls.

"Ey, Reimu. Ya pretty good at this!" Marisa exclaimed as her breathing became hurried.

The pair had their index and middle fingers inserted into one another's inner walls, the couple almost in sync with every movement with their fingers.

"Marisa, don't touch me there you idio-" Reimu interrupted mid sentence by an undignified howl. Her panties soaking with discharge.

"let's get these off cha!" Marisa exclaimed, grabbing ahold of Reimu's panties as she slid them down the length of Hakurei's legs with her right extremity, repeating the motion on herself with her left.

Reimu blushed. "Um, Kirisame. I'm willing to go further but I would rather just enjoy your warmth. It's more pronounced than any furnace."

Marisa grabbed the nearby bedsheet as she turned to face her lover, giving the pair adequate protection from the frigid environment.

"Ya always act cold and uncarin but ya really sweet n' soft, Reimu." Marisa cooed, wrapping her arms around the brunette. Bringing her lips onto the maiden's.

Reimu opened her cavity without hesitation, tasting Marisa's muscle entering her cavern.

Marisa finally emerged from Reimu's face. "Ya lips are so soft, Reimu!" saliva dripping from her mouth.

The women interlocked fingers, holding onto each other tight.

"I love ya, Reimu."

"I love you too, hack magician."

The only sound that could be heard was the interlocked pair of maiden and magician breathing, undermining the heavy snowfall outside.


End file.
